Un Gran Secreto II
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Mm... el tiempo pasa y a veces los años no borran sensaciones en el cuerpo y el alma... Prólogo del desastre


UN GRAN SECRETO II  
************************************************************************* Notas antes de comenzar: esta, al igual que la primera parte de este fic, es una versión retocada. Las modificaciones están hechas con más de dos años de diferencia entre su creación y el día que me decidí a mejorarlas (aunque mejorarlas para mi gusto. Si a alguien le gustan los originales, lo respeto). El enfoque quizas sea distinto, más centrado en los sentimientos que en el sexo mismo... Bueno, ustedes tienen la última palabra. **************************************************************************** ****************** Aquella era una noche extraña. Tensa. Distinta a todas las otras noches que habían transcurrido durante el año. Era una jornada de nervios a flor de piel, de miradas fugaces, pero por sobre todo, era una noche de recuerdos....  
  
Ambos ya se habían casado. Amaban a sus esposas con el mismo furor con el que les pidieron que fueran sus novias. Muchas veces se habían reunido, y cada uno era el padrino de bodas del otro. La promesa era ser, también, los padrinos de los niños que nacerían, sin dejar de lado a Touya, Nakuru, Yue o las hermanas Li y la madre de Tomoyo.  
  
Largas jornadas los habían envuelto en su manto mientras ellos hablaban y disfrutaban de la compañía de sus mejores amigos. ¿Qué hacía esa noche particularmente extraña?. Quizás era un simple capricho del destino o de los sentimientos. Quizás una mala broma de parte de las hormonas... Quizás un vil truco de la mente. Fuera lo que fuera, estaban terriblemente incómodos, aún cuando habían (al menos) dos metros entre ellos. Eso sin contar que no se hablaban ni miraban.  
  
¿Porqué habían decidido esperar juntos?. En ese momento se habían dado cuenta que, desde sus matrimonios, no habían estado realmente solos en un lugar. Siempre ellas detrás, en la otra habitación, en el pasillo del lado, en cualquier lado, pero cerca.  
  
Uno de ellos fumaba junto a la ventana intentando aparentar tranquilidad. El viento mecía los cerezos en flor que inundaban sus amplios jardínes (aunque el nombre 'parque' les iba mejor). Kerberos se paseaba de cuando en cuando por los árboles, disfrutando de la tranquila noche, antes de ir a visitar a su hermano Guardián. La paz que se reflejaba desde el exterior de su mansión lograba distraerlo un poco, aunque no lo suficiente.  
  
El otro observaba la amplia biblioteca que el estudio de su amigo exhibía. El lugar de la casa en donde se encontraban era un ala exclusiva de magia, con enormes estantes llenos de Libros de las Sombras, pergaminos, documentos mágicos de alto nivel y armas mágicas que no debían ser usadas. Todo en aquél cuarto era magia. El conocimiento y el 'olor a viejo' que las cosas expelían le traía viejos recuerdos, y algo de añoranza. El silencio en la amplia sala lo sumía en una tranquilidad que amaba, pero no lograba disfrutar del todo de esa relajante sensación.   
  
Las sombras que la luna creaba con su luz dentro del estudio los cubrían y dejaban ver a su gusto. Todo era un juego entre los muebles y el brillo de la Reina de la Noche, ellos solo miraban y apreciaban. Sin embargo, las sombras tienen la mala costumbre de revelar lo que la luz del sol oculta... la sensualidad, el peligro, esas miradas salvajes que aparecían en cuando el Astro Rey se ocultaba...  
  
Casi dos años... casi dos años de casados. Casi cuatro años de noviazgo. Poco más de cuatro años desde... esa noche en el bosque. Entonces lo notaron. Ese era justamente el problema, el tiempo transcurrido. No era ni 'poco más' ni 'casi'. Eran cuatro años. Cuatro años exactos desde el día que Eriol llevó a cabo su plan, que Syaoran casi se mató cuesta abajo, que ambos decidieron aclarar sus dudas en aquella cabaña. Cuatro años. Y como broma del destino, ellos solos y alejados de la única cosa que los hacía olvidar ese momento: sus esposas.  
  
-Cuánto tardan -dijo finalmente Li, intentando romper el tenso ambiente -  
  
-Las reuniones de las chicas son eternas... -contestó Hiragizawa -  
  
-Si... -comentó con un suspiro -¿Y cómo van las cosas Eriol?  
  
-Bastante bien. ¿Y tú?  
  
-Miel sobre hojuelas -respondió un poco desganado - miel sobre hojuelas...  
  
-No suenas muy convencido.  
  
-Cuando estás cerca nunca estoy convencido de nada -dijo, casi como un reproche -Siempre pareces tener una mejor respuesta que la mía. Los años me acostumbraron a no tener seguridad junto a ti. -exhaló la última bocanada de nicotina y apagó su cigarro, volteando por primera vez -¿Endemoniada situación no lo crees?  
  
-Algo está confabulando en contra nuestra amigo -contestó sonriéndole -Pensé que nunca volvería a encontrarme en un dilema como este.  
  
-La gracia de esa vez era no volver a dudar. Pero... parece que no funcionó mucho.  
  
-Efecto limitado querido Syaoran.  
  
-Hace tiempo que no decías querido o pequeño.  
  
Con una de esas sonrisas seductoras que tanto lo caracterizaban, Hiragizawa se levantó y caminó hacia Li. Cuando estuvo frente a él, levantó con indecisión su mano y acarició los suaves rasgos del chino. Su mano se detuvo en el mentón, tomándolo y levantándolo levemente. Eriol seguía siendo centímetros más alto que Syaoran. Li lo miraba con ojos un tanto anhelantes. El inglés volvió a sonreír y comenzó a acercarse. Anticipándose, el de cabello castaño puso sus manos en el pecho del otro, y cerró los ojos. Eriol entrecerró sus gemas azuladas, y cambió su mano del mentón a la nuca del otro, entonces sonrió y respiró sobre los labios de su compañero, para luego sacarle el aire... de un gran rodillazo en el estómago. Syaoran se dobló del dolor, dejando su frente apoyada en el pecho de Eriol. Sus manos buscaron apoyo en los hombros del otro, mientras su mente procesaba los últimos hechos antes del beso que esperaba  
  
-Eriol... ¿Qué...?  
  
-Estamos casados Syaoran -dijo seriamente -No es lo correcto...  
  
-No tenías... para qué golpearme... -reclamó levantando la vista -  
  
-Lo siento -dijo disculpándose y tomando sus manos para ayudarle a enderezarse -  
  
-Vaya si tienes fuerza, eso me dolió.  
  
-Lo siento de nuevo Pequeño -volvió a decir -  
  
-¿A Tomoyo también la tratas así o solo te desquitas conmigo?  
  
De un rápido movimiento Eriol, que aún no soltaba las manos de Syaoran, lo atrapó en un abrazo asfixiante, con los brazos de Li cruzados en su espalda y sujetos por sus manos. Sus caras quedaron a centímetros, quizás menos, mientras el otro intentaba respirar con normalidad.  
  
-La verdad no pequeño Syaoran. A Tomoyo no la trato así. Ella es una dama, y merece respeto. Mis manías solo son contigo...  
  
-¿Cómo los apodos, las caricias y tus malditas insinuaciones durante todos estos años? -le preguntó sonriendo -  
  
-Sabes que no son insinuaciones querido Syaoran -le dijo paseando sus labios por su cuello-Siempre he sido así, ¿o vas a negarlo?  
  
-¿Cómo olvidar tu 'insinuante' personalidad Hiragizawa Eriol? -bromeó con un suspiro, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. y dejando que el otro disfrutara de su piel -Aún recuerdo esa vez que solo para tenerme en tus brazos me botaste del cerezo de la escuela...  
  
-¿Todavía lo recuerdas?, yo creí que lo habías olvidado... Fue mi primer día en la escuela, y me llamabas la atención. Además, te veías tan adorable mirando a las chicas y pensando en el cumpleaños del oso... No pude resistirme...  
  
-¿Aunque sabes una cosa?... realmente fue agradable despertar apoyado en tí...  
  
El asfixiante abrazo fue reemplazado por uno más suave. Las manos de Li se vieron libres y las pasó por el cuello del otro. Eriol lo miraba un tanto sorprendido. Parecía que Syaoran había estado todo el tiempo interesado en él... cada confesión que le hacía se lo hacía ver así. Y lo mismo pasaba al contrario. Hiragizawa no podía evitar sentir a Li en sus brazos como la criatura más hermosa y sensual del mundo.  
  
-Cumpliré mi promesa -dijo finalmente -Te lo dije Syaoran, esa vez se repetiría...  
  
Decidido se acercó a besar a Li, rozando sus labios y sus cuerpos, pero en el último momento, cuando estaba listo a entrar en esa boca deliciosa, el objeto de su deseo se escabulló de sus brazos y se alejó.  
  
-¿Syaoran?  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Es lo que pregunto yo.  
  
-No pasa nada -le dijo sonriendo -  
  
-¿Quieres jugar conmigo pequeño Syaoran?, ¿quieres hacer más interesantes las cosas?  
  
-Mmm, no lo sé...   
  
-Eres muy sucio -reclamo riendo -esa es una táctica típica de las mujeres... Aunque debo admitir que les resulta bastante bien... -Li se detuvo cerca del sillón e hizo un ademán de tomar otro cigarrillo. Aprovechando el descuido, Eriol se abalanzó sobre él, dejándolo contra la pared, y quitándole la cajetilla de las manos -Deseas esto tanto como yo... y estás fumando demasiado... -al sentir un nuevo intento de escape de parte de su compañero, Eriol lo tomó de los brazos y lo lanzó contra el amplio sillón que había junto a la ventana - ¿Porqué quieres escapar eh?  
  
-Porque quería jugar... ya sabes, el que busca, encuentra; el que persevera, alcanza y al que espera le llega.  
  
-Pues mira tú... fíjate que la primera vez me llevaste con tus palabras a dejarme llevar... No te importó mi miedo ni mis dudas... Y ahora a mí no me interesan ni tu paciencia, ni tu búsqueda...  
  
Un solo beso profundo y largo los unió mientras se deshacían de sus ropas. El inglés disfrutó de la firme musculatura que el chino lucía y deleitó sus manos en ella. El otro por su parte, deslizó sus dedos por la espalda de Eriol, acariciando y arañando de vez en cuando. Eso dio a Hiragizawa una idea un tanto descabellada y extraña, pero que le agradaba muchísimo.  
  
-Vamos a tu pieza Syaoran... la cama es más cómoda que este sillón...  
  
-Bien...  
  
A tropezones caminaron hacia el dormitorio, deteniéndose en cada puerta, en cada silla o sillón. Sus besos devoraban sus bocas y las manos recorrían con tal ansia sus cuerpos que llegaban a rasgarse la piel.  
  
La habitación los recibió con su cama enorme y el colchón delicioso. Sin embargo, al llegar y recostarse, surgió un problema... Cada uno quería manejar la situación a su modo... Eriol quería continuar al mando, y Syaoran quería disfrutar de la virginidad de su compañero.  
  
-No te subleves pequeño Syaoran  
  
-No, no, no, ésta es mí casa, y aquí mando yo ¿me oyes?  
  
-Vamos, sé un buen anfitrión y dale prioridad a tus visitas...  
  
Finalmente, Syaoran dejó de forcejear, con la idea que en cuanto terminaran, se armaría de valor y tomaría a Hiragizawa, aunque fuera a la fuerza.  
  
-Ya te tengo pequeño... -gimió al estar su piel desnuda rozando la de Li, mientras ambos gemían y se preparaban para la penetración. Sin embargo un sonido extraño los distrajo...- ¿Qué...?  
  
-¡El auto de Sakura!  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Volvamos al estudio.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¡Vamos!  
  
Tomando su ropa en el camino y yendo lo más rápido que podían, corrieron hasta el estudio.  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
-Vístete.   
  
-¿Porqué no lo hicimos en tu dormitorio?  
  
-Porque el camino hasta este lugar es más largo que a mi habitación...   
  
Pantalones, camisas, corbatas, calcetines y demases eran colocados en un juego de caricias veloces y miradas seductoras. Eriol se acercaba cada vez que podía al cuerpo de Syaoran, molesto de haber sido interrumpido luego de cuatro años de espera y ansias.  
  
-Voy a terminar esto ¿me oyes?  
  
-¿De veras?  
  
-Si, ya lo verás. -susurró seductoramente en su oído al tiempo que la puerta del estudio se abría -  
  
-¡Hola muchachos!  
  
-¡Hola amores!, ¿Cómo les fue? -Syaoran se separó de Hiragizawa y caminó con los brazos abiertos hacia su esposa. Las mujeres sonrieron y respondieron a los gestos de sus parejas, adornando el cuadro con besos melosos y luz de luna. -  
  
-¿Qué hacían? -preguntó Tomoyo jugando con el flequillo azul de su marido -Se veían muy lindos cuando entramos.   
  
-Tomoyo, mi querida Tomoyo -comenzó solemne Eriol -nosotros somos lindos.   
  
-Eso es cierto -respondió -es que además como estaban juntitos, me parecieron mucho más lindos...   
  
-¿Qué hacías tan cerca de Eriol, eh Syaoran? -preguntó Sakura sonriendo -  
  
-Pues....   
  
-No vayas a engañarme con él ¿me oyes?  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-Claro, siempre lo he sabido, si me engañas, será con este hombre que ves....   
  
En ese momento los hombres notaron que sus mujeres venían claramente bebidas. Ninguna era asidua al alcohol, por lo que un par de tragos eran suficientes para subirse a la cabeza. Con un suspiro de alivio se guiñaron el ojo y tomaron en brazos a sus esposas.   
  
-¿Sabían que Yamazaki se casa?  
  
-¿De veras?, ¿Takashi y Chiharu?, ya era hora...  
  
Risas y bromas salieron a la luz en el pasillo que llevaba desde el estudio hasta la sala principal. Li dejó a Sakura en su dormitorio con un tierno beso, y Eriol hizo lo suyo con Tomoyo en el sillón.   
  
-Supongo que te irás -comentó Syaoran encontrándose con Hiragizawa -  
  
-Claro... Tomoyo necesita dormir.   
  
-Estaba pensando sobre lo que Sakura dijo... lo de nuestro querido amigo Takashi...-Eriol lo miró sin entender nada -Te estoy hablando de una 'visita' amigo, una 'visita'  
  
-¿Te refieres a una.... de 'esas' visitas?  
  
-Tú sabes... se casará... y son tantas las cosas que nuestro amigo no conoce... -dijo con voz melosa y fingidamente triste mientras hacía un puchero -Y yo creo que deberíamos ir a visitarlo...   
  
-Creo que concuerdo contigo... -dijo acariciando su cara suavemente -Pero ahora debo irme.   
  
-Nos vemos Eriol...   
  
-Eso te lo aseguro Syaoran.   
  
El Lotus negro de Eriol partió silenciosamente. Al día siguiente alguien iría por el Austin de Tomoyo, que estaba estacionado junto a un hermoso Diablo rojo. Syaoran vio alejarse el auto y por alguna razón se sintió un tanto decepcionado. Le hubiera gustado terminar y sentir a su padrino de bodas. La sensación de saberse suyo lo había perseguido durante todos esos años...   
  
-Ya nos veremos Eriol... en la casa de Takashi.   
  
Como dando la razón al joven chino, el sol comenzó a salir, desplazando la noche de su podio. Li se encaminó hasta su cama y se acomodó junto a su esposa. Su espalda desnuda lo instó a acariciar, ya que los ánimos encendidos durante su idilio no habían sido del todo saciados. Sonrió al recordar las manos de Eriol en su cuerpo.   
  
-Sí que nos veremos...   
  
Cansado, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. El tibio olor a misterio y lavanda que Hiragizawa expelía se mezclaba con el aroma a cerezos y amor que dejaba el cuerpo de Sakura.   
  
-"Extraña mezcla" -pensó, antes de sumirse completamente en las sombras de su sueño...   
  
Owari.  
  
notas: no puedo decir que me gustara este final, ni este 'remake'. Apunta más a la tercera parte del fic que nada, cosa que la versión original no hace puesto que en ese momento UGS III no existía. Bueno, quizás a ustedes les gustó más que a mí ^.~, nos vemos en otro momento... ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


End file.
